Appearances
by Azrael-Nicolette
Summary: Will hasn't been with Elizabeth for 3 years and now Jack and him are out on the high seas. Who will they meet? How will they change? .:.After DMC.:.
1. Author Note

Authors Note

Hey everyone! This is the beginning to my story, Appearances. It is going to be based after Dead Man's Chest just in case any of you are wondering. There will probably be a few flashbacks of how Jack got away, but not many.

As for you who have started to read it, there are going to be a few changes to a couple of my chapters to make it fit this plot line, sorry for any confusion.

So please enjoy.

_Azrael_


	2. First Appearances

**.:.Disclaimer.:. As much fun as it would be to own any part of Pirate of the Caribbean, the elusive exectives at Disney won't let me have them. Although I can stake claims to anything that comes out of my little mind. Enjoy.**

A pianist played the finale from Mozart's Piano Concerto No. 20 from the corner of the brightly lit ballroom, women with the dignity and grace of swans flowed through the hands of their handsome partners. Laughter coursed around the room as a young gentleman, having not perfected the dance, stumbles slightly, similar to a new born foal taking its first hesitant steps.

Alexzandria, or Ali as she wished to be called by people close to her, stood next to her father, respectfully denying as many of these supposedly delightful dances as she could. Many said she was the mirror image of her mother Lana, which she knew too be true seeing as she did not get her dark complexion from her father. No, Alexzandria with her striking waist length bistre colored hair, her gold flecked brown eyes, and her naturally tan skin, she was definitely her mother's daughter. In fact, the only thing she seemed to have inherited from her father was her stubborn attitude and her strong urge to be out at sea.

Looking around she noticed the man who was to be announced as her fiancé, Lord Thomas Bray. Sighing, she found herself wishing that she had been born a pauper, for the only reason that he wished to marry her, was for her families money, and for the challenge of marrying her, for it was wide known that Ali had never accepted any of her many would be suitors and now was his chance to gain the prize.

"Lord Bray, it is a pleasure to see you again," announced Robert, Ali's father.

"Yes, well when I heard you were to have this dance in honor of your daughter's birth, I decided it was time to make another appearance," responded Thomas while seemingly staring a hole into Alexzandria.

Before her father had a chance to exclaim how delightful it was that he cared enough about her to return, Ali cut in, "I insure you Lord Bray, that was entirely unnecessary, for I have had many birthdays, and plenty of them have gone by without your notice."

"Alexz…" Her father began, before Thomas interrupted him.

"Well, that was before I had the honor of meeting and becoming engaged to you my lady," retorted Thomas, looking smug, for he thought he had come out victorious in this small battle of words.

Alexzandria despised the look that spread across Thomas's face and decided then and there that he would never win when it came to anything involving herself. "If what you say it the truth and it is such an honor to meet me, then wouldn't you have met me before a year ago?"

Realizing he was not going to win, he bowed at the waist, "Forgive me Ali, I did not mean to upset you."

"It's Alexzandria to you," she mumbled before her father got the chance to speak. Both men pretended not to hear her barb towards Thomas.

"There is no need for you to be apologizing Lord Bray," informed Robert, disappointed once again in his daughters actions towards her fiancé, "In fact, think it would be wise for Alexzandria to be asking your forgiveness for her brass words."

Alexzandria glared in the direction of her father, if he thought she was going to apologize to this pompous jerk, than he was sadly mistaken.

Thomas, wanting to remain on the semi good side of her, jumped into say, "That will not be necessary, we were just having a bit of fun you could say. I see someone I must speak to, please excuse me." With that Thomas took his leave to go talk to someone else high toned and fancy.

"Alexzandria," started her father, using her whole first name to make sure she knew she was in trouble, "he is the finest man who has come here in search of your hand in marriage and yet you are still hostile to him."

"I am not looking for a man who is rich or has the right connections father," sighed Alexzandria, "I just want a man who I love, is that so much to ask for?"

"For God's sake Ali, you are engaged to him, it will be announced to all of these people tonight," exclaimed Robert.

"I hardly think this is a conversation appropriate for this time and place," reprimanded Lana, Alexzandria's mother as she walked up in all her splendor. "Anyways, I have two gentlemen I would like you to meet," pointing at two men standing slightly behind her conversing in soft yet urgent voices.

"Must I?"

"Yes Alexzandria, you must."

Mumbling something about not caring, Alexzandria put on a fake smile to meet two more people whom she did not care a lick about. Looking them over she noticed that neither were found wanting in looks.

One gentleman's hair was tucked in a hat, how he managed to talk Mathew into letting him keep in on, she couldn't guess. He had a darker tone to his skin and slightly kohl rimmed eyes. He had an almost drunken appearance to him, seeing as he could not seem to stand upright without slightly swaying. There was something about him that made her think she was missing something.

She let her gaze turn towards the other, not as mysterious seeming as the former man, but there was something that caught her attention when looking into the deep depths of his brown eyes. His shoulder length hair was tied back with a strip of black satin ribbon, and his black and white attire seemed to suit him well.

Of course, a tiger does not change its stripes in a mere moment, so Alexzandria was still distrustful of basically all men.

"Alexzandria, this is Jack Swallow," Lana announced, pointing to the first man, "and this is William Brown."

Both men bowed to Alexzandria as her mother introduced her to them. Knowing that she was expected to say something Alexzandria began to snap out of her assessments of the men.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," informed Alexzandria, holding her hand out for the customary greeting, upon Mr. Swallow taking her hand she thought she saw something on his arm, but brushed it off, thinking she had just mistaken it. "What by chance is it that you two do for a living?"

"Captains of Merchant ships."

"Lieutenants in the Royal Navy"

That's very interesting Ali thought as she saw the glances pass between the two men. By this time, lucky for them, her parents had become engrossed into yet a conversation with Lord Bray, most likely talking when they could expect grandchildren.

Apparently they had figured out what they wanted to say for Will addressed her, "What we mean is we used to be Captains of merchant ships, but now we have became Lieutenants."

"Oh really now," Ali replied skeptically. She didn't believe them at all, but it didn't mean she wouldn't play along.

"You heard what the whelp, I mean the boy said," Jack blurted out.

Smiling at his slip up and at Will's slight blush, Ali nodded to them and took a sip of her champagne, looking around the ballroom.

She watched out of the corners of her eyes as Will hit Jack in the arm and whispered urgently in his ear about what she couldn't guess.

Will could not believe they hadn't thought of a cover story and he could tell by the sound of her voice that she didn't accept the answer for the truth. He was so absorbed in his thoughts about how badly this was all going, just for some key Jack thought he needed that it took him a minute to realize that Jack and Alexzandria were talking again.

"So, other than your birth, what's the reason for this lil' shindig?" He heard Jack asking her.

"My parents are bound and determined to make me into a proper lady who enjoys these types of gatherings," Ali divulged, for some reason deciding to leave out the part about her marriage announcement.

"Everyone 'ere is just a tad too up tight for me tastes," Jack slurred out, unconsciously sliding back into his normal talking habits.

Both Will and Ali noticed this and as Ali was opening her mouth to speak Will slid in, "May I have the pleasure of this dance?" He asked as Four Seasons Winter, Vivaldi began being played by the orchestra in the corner of the ballroom.

Ali looked at him for a moment before nodding her agreement. Slightly picking up the bottom of her red and gold ball gown, silently cursing all of the petticoats and lace that she was forced to wear, and ignoring the look her fiancé gave her; Ali took Will's proffered arm and stepped out onto the ballroom floor.

Taking the normal dancing positions and following along with the music, Ali decided that it was time for some answers to her burning questions.

"So where do you and Mr. Swallow hail from?" Ali asked with curiosity.

"The Caribbean, well, in all actuality I was born in England but made the passage over to the Caribbean when I was younger," Will reply, not seeing the harm in telling her.

"Oh, so where was Mr. Swallow born?"

Will appeared to think for a minute before chuckling softly, "You know, I have no idea, I will have to remember to ask him."

They went a minute before Ali spoke up again, "How do you know my father Mr. Brown?" Ali inquired, while the dance was going by without much thought.

"I…well…" stuttered Will, "It's really Jack who knows him so you would have to ask him, hoping that she would in fact forget about her question and if she did happen to remember that Jack would be able to make up a better story than him.

The song wound down and Will slowly let go of her, oddly missing her warmth; after a second he bowed to her and she slightly curtsied to him.

"Thank you for the pleasure of dancing with you Miss Jones," Will conveyed to her.

"No, the pleasure was all mine Mr. Turner," Ali replied while turning to walk back over to her parents and fiancé.

**.:.Wait…Mr. Turner? She knows who he is? How did she figure it out? What about Jack? His response and other things in the next chapter. Please review, constructive criticism more than welcome. **

**_I would like to thank M.J.L.S who has already reviewed! Thanks again!_**

_-Azrael_


	3. Explained

_Disclaimer.:. I tried to buy Jack the other day, but apparently the spare change in my pocket is not enough. Anyone care to start up a fund? _

_None of this is my own…yet. _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Will froze, there was no way she could have known his real name, perhaps he just thought she said it. Recalling the conversation, he realized that no, she really had said Mr. Turner. Walking quickly to catch up to her, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop.

"What…How," Will questioned her.

Ali stared at him a moment. Honestly she didn't know why it took her so long to recognize him, for it was a habit of hers to look at the wanted sketches that people brought in for her father to see.

William Turner had graced quite a few of them for various crimes, the normal piracy, pillaging, and even a few kidnapping charges. He was also known to sail with Jack Sparrow on the Black Pearl, a man who definitely had a long list of crimes.

She berated herself, even if she hadn't realized who Turner was at first she definitely should have recognized Mr. Swallow for who he really was, I mean come on, the last names weren't even that different, and his manner of speech was certainly unique.

"I have seen your wanted sketches on my father's desk before," Ali informed him after thinking about how she did in fact recognize him. She then realized that he was still holding her arm and pulled it out of his hand.

Jack looked over at the two of them and noticed Will's hand holding Ali's arm and smirked as she yanked it away from him.

"Why are you here Mr. Turner," Ali inquired. There must have been some reason for him to show up here, pirates don't just show up at her house for absolutely no reason. No, when a pirate showed up at her house, there was _always_ a reason.

"I don't think I can tell you that, Miss Jones," professed Will.

"And I don't think you are in a position to be withholding information," Ali reckoned, "All it would take is a small conversation with my father and you and Mr. Sparrow would be heading for the gallows."

Jack heard his name, his _real_ name brought into conversation, so he decided it would be best if he strolled on over and put his two sense worth in. "It's Captain, _Captain _Jack Sparrow luv, an' you would do well to 'member it," Jack slurred out.

"Well _Captain_ would you kindly inform me as to why you are at my house, during my party?" Ali retorted. "Oh and you better be quick about it, here come my parents and Lord Bray."

Will looked behind him and saw that indeed Mr. and Mrs. Jones, accompanied by Lord Bray were walking in their direction. "Make your decision Jack, we need to hurry," whispered Will urgently.

Of course Jack wasn't going to tell her the entire truth, it just wasn't the way that Jack worked. Actually, he wasn't going to get a chance to tell her any anything at the moment for right as he was starting to tell Ali some half lie, her parents and fiancé showed up and stepped in between Will and Ali.

"Darling, have you been having a pleasant conversation?" Lana asked Ali. Her mother may have been very into material processions but she wasn't stupid. She could tell when something wasn't feeling right.

Ali looked at her mother than at Jack before her eyes finally settled on Will. She didn't know whether or not she should tell her parents, if she didn't and someone got hurt over it, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself, but then there was something holding her back, she didn't think that they would intentionally hurt anyone.

"I," Ali began, still looking at Will, "yes we have been talking about the ball and how much fun we have been having."

She saw Will visibly let out the breath he had been holding in and mouth a thanks. No, she wouldn't spill their secrets…yet.

"Oh that's wonderful hun," her father imputed, not catching on the tension within the group.

Ali had to repress from rolling her eyes, only her father could be so completely oblivious. Before she had a chance to move onto a new topic, Thomas put his arm around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Still sore over the dance she shared with Will and wished too show his…ownership if you will.

"What do you think you are doing?" Ali demanded in hushed tones.

Ali tried to shove his shoulder off without drawing much attention and upon failing grabbed it with her free hand and forcefully removed it, ignoring the looks her mother gave her. She was honestly past caring what people thought of her, if they think her to be an unladylike

"Ali love, don't you think I have the right to show you affection," mumbled Thomas into her ear, just loud enough for everyone to hear, "after all we are to be married."

"Married," exclaimed Will.

"The _right?_" Ali seethed, "You have absolutely no right to touch me."

Ali threw Thomas's arm off of her shoulder and stormed out of the room, Thomas following close behind. Robert sighed, "Yes Mr. Brown, they are getting married, he is a fine match for her, even if she doesn't see it."

"I don't think you

"Alexzandria Jones, stop this moment," Thomas bellowed out to her, following her down the drafty hallway.

"Um…how about no?" Ali called over her shoulder, heading to her bedroom.

Just as she was extending her hand Thomas took a few running steps, grabbed her arm and pulled Ali into him. "I think I told you to stop," he growled. "How dare you embarrass me like that out there!"

"Funny, I thought men of your standing in life were above being embarrassed," taunted Ali.

Ali thought that it was probably unhealthy how red his face was turning and being the person she was, she figured she should warn him. "You know," she began, "you should probably get that checked, you don't know what lasting effects could occur."

The next thing Ali knew was Thomas's hand hitting her across the cheek. "How dare you talk to me like that," Thomas bellowed, "I deserve more respect than that."

Ali was furious, she couldn't believe that he just hit her. Well her father certainly didn't teach her to take things laying down, so squirming out of his hold she closed her fist and hit him in the nose.

His hands fly to his nose as the blood started pouring from it. Violently he grabbed her and threw her bodily into the wall. The paintings on the wall rattled as her body impacted with the hard barrier and the oriental vase sitting on a small pillar stand fell to the floor and shattered into hundreds of pieces.

Moaning slightly Ali started to crawl away from Thomas, not quite ready to fight back yet. She heard him chuckle slightly and say something about not getting away with this behavior when he grabbed her foot. Just as her scream was muffled by Thomas's large hand, he froze.

Ali heard the cock of a pistol and looked up to enough see one pressed to the side of Thomas's head.

"I wouldn't be doin' that if I were you mate."

**.:. First off I would like to thank M.J.L.S and Incubus2704 for their reviews, they are very much appreciated. Second, I am sorry this chapter is so short, but I need your guy's opinion. I am thinking that I am going to base this after DMC, but I when I started it out I was going to have it go through DMC, so what's your opinion?**

**.:.Oh and reviews always welcome. I am happy with how many hits I have been getting but I only have a couple reviews. –Points to little button at the bottom left of your screen- I could really use some more feed back, and constructive criticism.:.**

_Azrael_


	4. Leaving

Flashback

Jack looked at the door they walked through. "Shouldn't someone be lookin' after 'em," Jack slurred.

"They will be alright, Thomas is probably just explaining to Ali about the social fumble that has just occurred," her father explained to him. "Now Mr. Brown, you were saying something about different types of swords earlier."

Will motioned to Jack to go and follow them, he had a feeling that Tomas wanted to do more than talk judging on the expression on his face when he followed Alexzandria out.

"Scuse me gents I'm in need of some fresh air," Jack said while taking swaggering steps to the wide doors.

"Strange man that Mr. Swallow," Robert commented, "so Mr. Brown…"

Present

"You 'right luv?" Jack asked, completely ignoring the panicked look on Thomas's face.

Ali looked up in amazement at this man who had pulled a pistol on Lord Thomas Bray. From what she heard of Sparrow, he was never one to follow the rules, no matter who was involved, but many a men had hanged for much less than that. Unsure of her voice she just nodded slightly and began picking her way through the broken glass, wincing when she got a fairly large piece embedded in her right hand.

"You will hang for this," Thomas stuttered out, still very much aware of the pistol being pushed into his temple. "You have no right to interfere, she is my fiancé and I will treat her however I please."

"Your Fiancé?" Jack questioned, looking from Thomas to Ali and back again, "While that's news t' me, I don't rightly care. I'm a bloody pirate an' I treat me women better than that."

"Pirate!" Thomas exclaimed loudly before Jack made the decision to club him upside the head with his pistol.

"Prolly shouldn't 'ave mentioned that," Jack reckoned thoughtfully. Glancing up to where Ali was, he was surprised to find her standing, albeit using the wall to keep herself steady.

"So Captain Sparrow, what is it that you plan on doing with me?" Ali inquired.

"Well luv, I be needin' you to come aboard me ship with me an' the whelp. I need a bit of leverage against your dear ol' relations," Jack told her, "Oh, an' there's no room for arguments."

Ali stared at Jack, if she went, that would mean no marriage to Thomas, but also if she went, she would be used against Davy Jones. Someone or thing that she didn't know whether or not he would care enough to help her anyways.

"If I will be going, I require a cabin," Ali said sounding confident, even if that wasn't want she was feeling, "I also demand that none of the crew will lay a hand on me."

Jack evaluated her for a moment before speaking, "Aye, that I can manage. Now run along to your room an' pack as few possessions as possible. Will an' I will be in there soon."

Ali spun around to open the large doors that marked the entrance of her room, looking back only once to see Jack halfway down the hallway. Knowing that he expected her to be ready upon his return, she got to work, packing a spare dress, and her jewelry, before sitting down on her bed to wait for them.

As she sat in the darkness of her bedroom, she pondered why she didn't just call the guards. Then she wouldn't have to go with Sparrow and Turner. Standing up, she walked through her luxurious room, into her private bathroom and grabbed a piece of cloth for the cut on her hand. Padding back out into her room she was shocked to see them standing right inside the doorway, quickly closing the door.

"Ready t' go luv," Jack asked her, as Will ran over to the open window and checked down in the courtyard for guards and a way down.

"As I will ever be."

**A/N: I would once again like to thank M.J.L.S and Incubus2704. And a new reviewer orlysluv, your reviews are really really appreciated. **

**I am sorry about the length of this chapter, but it's better than nothing right? I have just been really busy with school starting soon, a mentoring program I am in, and showing in our county fair. So, many apologies. Thanks for reading, I promise that the next chapter will be here sooner.**

_Azrael_


End file.
